


Deth/sex/poem

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dr. Suess died (yes, I know he’s already dead) and came back as Timothy Leary (also dead), and got possessed by Ron Jeremy and then went insane.... and then wrote Metalocalypse.... yeah, something like this.<br/>(I can write poetry about literally <i>anything</i>, it’s my mostly useless talent.  Also, the lack of end punctuation is just kinda my thing.)<br/>Warnings: It <i>rhymes</i>, and therefore may lodge itself in your brain for all eternity.  Also, there’s porn, S/T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deth/sex/poem

Skwisgaar and Toki were playing chase  
Skwisgaar didn’t want to, but Toki had mace  
They ran through the Haus, they ran on the lawn  
They ran past Murderface, who had nothing on

That terrible sight, they couldn’t unsee  
Blinded by Murderpeen, they ran into a tree  
They lay on the grass, it’s alright, they’re okay  
Toki had dropped his mace, it just rolled away

Now that he was safe, Skwisgaar was pissed  
And so, in punishment, Toki found himself kissed  
Murderface glared, then gagged at the sight  
Nobody ever jumped _him_ , that schit wasn’t right

He want back inside, he wouldn’t watch that  
Nobody loved him, it was because he was fat  
Skwis and Toki ignored him, they couldn’t care less  
There on the grass, they began to undress

Very high Pickles was out for a stroll  
And then he would watch porn, that was his goal  
Finding naked bandmates, he scratched his head and crotch  
But hey, free porn, so he sat down to watch.

“Hmm” he thought, as he took out his dick  
“Well if it’s too strange, I’ll pretend one’s a chick”  
They looked up and saw him “Hey, gets off our lawn”  
He waved dismissively, “Don’t mind me, carry on”

And so they did, not wanting to stop  
With Pickles still watching, Toki got on top  
Slowly, so slowly, he slid down the pole  
A plus for gay sex, no screams of “Wrong hole!”

Toki whimpered a bit as he worked it all in  
Skwisgaar held still, he would wait for his friend  
When they were both ready, he began a slow pace  
No need to hurry, this wasn’t a race

They clung together, moving as one  
They were so beautiful in the shade dappled sun  
Pickles sat staring, he had nothing to say  
He found this erotic, so perhaps he was gay

It went on, until all three were through  
Pickles left first, it was time for a brew  
Skwis and Toki smiled softly as they slowly got dressed  
They hadn’t minded Pickles, he wasn’t a pest

With one last kiss, they headed back in  
In this war called love, they both could win  
Besides, there was always next time  
(And yes, this is the end of my rhyme)


End file.
